For various reasons, it may be desirable to have a portable surface on which to scratch coatings off of lottery tickets, for example as may be useful to help prevent damaging the ticket with a scratching-edged pen, or the like. Conventional systems for scratching lottery tickets have included containers, podiums, clipboards, etc. However, such systems have not been designed to be simple, lightweight, stackable, or otherwise convenient for on-the-go use. Rather, they have been heavy, bulky, and/or cumbersome to use. For example, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2006/0278540A1 to Schacht, for a Lottery Ticket Scratch Container, teaches “a hinged container, connecting a lid portion to a container base portion” and “gutters within the container base portion.” U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,720 to Shultz, for Lottery Ticket Tray, teaches a “surface surrounded by four walls,” including a “slidable drawer which serves as the storage compartment.” U.S. Pat. No. 5,367,959 to Allen et al., for Lottery Ticket Scrapings Catcher, teaches “a base surface for supporting lottery tickets . . . and a moat surrounding at least a substantial part of the base surface for catching the coatings scraped from the tickets.” And, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2010/0007086A1 to Keatts et al., for Scratch Off Lottery Ticket Accessory, teaches a surface including “a planar surface disposed in a well between sidewalls” and “a movable gate and a cup for retaining debris.”
Further, the foregoing disclosures have presented surfaces for lottery ticket scratching that have been relatively expensive and complicated to manufacture, including requiring the assembly of multiple components using different materials. Thus, it would be desirable to further reduce manufacturing costs and lead time for the production of surfaces for the scratching of lottery tickets.